Visite italienne
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Vous savez faire des visites, ça va bien 5 secondes. Et c’est exactement ce que se dit Wufei avec un guide, en observant un gars collé par une fille tout de rose vêtu qui cherche à donner le change… HIATUS


Auteur : Hathor

Mail : Hathor88@wanadoo.fr

Couple : J'ai po envie de vous le dire !!!!! MDR !!! Au moins c'est clair ^^

Genre : Délire, p-e romance après …

Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Même si je les réclame tout les jours !!!!

Note : Bah devinez où je suis parti pendant les vacances ^^ !!!

VISITE ITALIENNE :

_Quatre, c'est encore long ? On est dans cette ville depuis plus de cinq heures.

_Non, non et puis c'est tellement magnifique !!!

_Je suis d'accord c'était superbe… pendant les trois premières heures mais là j'ai soif j'ai mal aux pieds et je meurs de chaud.

         Quatre saisit son ami par le bras et le tira vers l'église suivante. Un troupeau de touriste était amassé autours du vieil édifice. Admirant la façade décrépie de la chapelle, un amas de Japonais tirait le portrait de chaque passant. Quatre tirait toujours Wufei derrière lui.

Le Chinois avait accepté avec plaisir de l'accompagner en excursion, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rester avec Hilde et Maxwell pendant une journée entière. Mais il commençait à regretter sa décision et traînait des pieds, la tête penchée vers le sol pavé.

_Heeeeeeero, dépêche-toi !!!

         Ce cri sur-aigu fit relever la tête du chinois, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à subir ce calvaire. Un jeune homme, asiatique, suivait une jeune fille enrobée d'un sac rose, euh d'une robe rose fushia.

_Papa a dit que tu devais absolument m'accompagner dans ce musée Heero !!!

_Hn.

_Pauvre gars !!! Souleva une voix grave derrière lui.

Wufei se retourna immédiatement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme de son âge environ, les cheveux bruns tombant en une étrange mèche sur un de ses yeux. Il avait le visage étroit, et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

_Pardon ?? Wufei n'avait pu retenir sa question.

_J'ai dit pauvre gars !! Cette fille le traîne depuis ce matin dans toute la ville.

_Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?? 

_Je suis guide dans cette ville et je suis chargé de faire la visite guidée à la princesse Peacecraft et à son pauvre prétendant.

_Qui ça ?? Fit Wufei en haussant un sourcil.

La vie des monarques et princesses ne l'avait jamais intéressée… Il n'y avait bien que Hilde pour trouver follement passionnante la vie de ses riches héritiers. Pour sa part, Wufei les trouvait arrogant et trop fière. Réléna Peacecraft… Elle venait de faire un scandale en voulant se marier avec un jeune garde du corps à son père.

_Les Peacecraft, le sac rose devant vous… c'est l'héritière !!!

Le Chinois regarda le guide avec des yeux exorbités. D'accord il n'aimait pas la princesse mais il n'était pas à son service et il doutait fortement que le roi de Sank apprécie qu'on appelle sa fille « sac rose ». Par ailleurs, elle était peut-être très gentille cette princesse.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées le jeune guide se mit à rire.

_Excusez-moi mais votre tête était trop ridicule. 

_Comment ?? Wufei fulminait. Cet avorton, enfin pas si avorton que ça puisqu'il était plus grand et mieux bâti que lui, se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ça vous arrive souvent de vous moquez des gens que vous ne connaissez pas !!!

_Je suis désolée, vraiment je ne voulais pas vous froissez.

Le guide avait enfin retrouvé son sérieux quand Quatre qui s'était aperçu de l'absence de son ami, revint sur ses pas.

_Wufei, tu viens !! Cette église est vraiment extraordinaire et les plafonds sont magnifiques.

_Quatre, s'il te plait… J'ai vu assez de choses belles et magnifiques pour la journée !!! D'ailleurs, tout ce que j'ai vu était beau et magnifique, le restaurant était charmant, ma pizza était extraordinaire. La fille là-bas est superbe, tout le monde est adorable. Même le sac rose est divin et ce guide est fabuleux.

Wufei s'écroula finalement sur le sol inconscient. Ce fut au tour de Quatre de rester stupéfié, mais quelle mouche avait piqué son ami. Il commença à la secouer un peu pour le ranimer.

_Wufei ? Tu te sens bien ?

_Je crois que votre ami délirait en fait… Il a sans doute attrapé une insolation.

Quatre se retourna vers l'autre et le dévisagea.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes médecin ?

_Je suis le « fabuleux guide», pour vous servir. Enfin quand mademoiselle Peacecraft en aura terminé avec sa visite de la ville.

_Wufei vous connaît ?

_Je viens de faire connaissance avec lui.

_Ça ne ressemble pourtant pas à Wufei de draguer un gars qu'il ne connaît pas, murmura Quatre pour lui-même. Il a vraiment dû attraper une insolation…

Le guide n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce blondinet pensait qu'il venait de se faire aborder par le Chinois.

_Je suis désolé s'il a dit quelque chose de déplacer, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Il vous fera ses excuses quand il se réveillera. Vous ne savez pas où je peux l'emmener pour qu'il soit au calme et à l'ombre s'il vous plait.  

_Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème. Je m'appelle Trowa. Suivez-moi. Je dois juste prévenir la princesse que la visite est terminée. Suivez-moi…

Trowa s'interrompt en voyant que le brun est toujours au sol, contre les jambes de son ami qui le retient tant bien que mal. Il s'accroupit devant Quatre qui ne bouge pas.

_Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller…

_Vous êtes très observateur, fit remarquer Quatre ironique.

_Ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite.

_Comme si j'allais le laisser par terre !!

Le guide s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de la princesse et de son scandaleux fiancé. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air franchement heureux d'être là et le retour du guide sembla faire revenir l'espoir sur son visage. Enfin ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression car sa figure était assez inexpressive. 

Le guide revint bientôt accompagné par l'ancien garde du corps tandis que la princesse quittait la place vers une rue adjacente.

_Nous allons le transporter jusqu'à la pharmacie de garde, toutes les autres sont fermées aujourd'hui. Heero va nous aider.

_J'aurai pu le faire moi-même !!! Enfin j'aurai pu vous aider aussi bien que lui. 

L'objection de Quatre fit sourire Trowa.

_Mais j'en suis persuadé, seulement, il se trouve que transporter votre ami est une question de vie ou de mort pour Heero, chuchota le guide à l'oreille de Quatre.

Le blond le regarda interloqué puis se retourna vers le dit Heero qui lui jeta un regard suppliant.

_Très bien je vous suis…

L'Asiatique fut donc transporté en cortège dans les rues tortueuses de Voltera.

OWARI

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette fic…

Hathor : Une idée de génie parmi d'autres ?? 

Quatre : Bah ça a l'air sympa comme fic … pour une fois que je ne tue pas tout le monde et que je ne suis pas traumatisé. 

Hathor : Oui, c'est une fic gentille où il ne va rien vous arrivé ^^, enfin presque juste quelques petites histoires tranquilles !!!!

Heero : TU M'AS FIANCE AVEC RELELE ??? T'APPELLE CA JUSTE QUELQUES PETITES HISTOIRES ????

Hathor : Mais oui ^^ !! Je sens que c'est avec Wuffy que je vais m'amuser moi ^^

Trowa : Moi aussi !!!

Hathor : Tais-toi pervers ^^

Trowa : …

Reviews, please !!!!


End file.
